


Cold

by charmed_seconds



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey didn't like being cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

“We need to get out of here now!” Fun Ghoul shouted as the trio of them ran up the stairs.  
Party Poison nodded and couldn’t help but roll his eyes as well. Of course they needed to get out, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out. “Come on Kid!” he shouted over his shoulder.  
Kobra Kid shook his head, a smile on his face as he ran after the two. “Party! Ghoul, wat-“ he gasped as pain exploded in his body and he collapsed, his world enveloped in blackness. Fun Ghoul swore and aimed his pistol at the Exterminator.  
Meanwhile, Party fell to his knees and gnawed at his bottom lip as he smoothed back a few strands of his little brother’s blond hair, “Hey, Kobra, you still there?”  
Slowly, Kobra’s eyes eased open, “Gee?”  
Gerard chuckled weakly, “Yeah, I’m here Mikey. Just stay with me alright?”  
“Hurts,” mumbled Mikey.  
“Yeah, I know. Ghou-Frankie is clearin’ a path bro, alright? Then we’ll get you back to base and patch you up, okay?”  
Mikey nodded, his eyes easing shut. Sniffing, Gerard smooth backed Mikey’s hair and realized that his brother was cold. He slipped off his coat and with tears streaming, he covered Mikey up. His brother didn’t like being cold.


End file.
